Heavy
by S.Lansing
Summary: Haruka undergoes a change for the worse, or perhaps, for the better? The journey and struggles of coming to terms with something that may be irreversible.


I do not own Sailor Moon

**Warning**: This is not your average Haruka and Michiru story. I do mean that with all of my heart.

* * *

"Deep submerge!" An aqua haired soldier cried as her attack flew directly towards an enemy. The sky was dark, few lampposts lit the surroundings of the shoreside. The growls of the beasts filled the night air along with the few breathless pants the two women were giving.

"There's only a few left." The tall blonde yelled as she sliced through another morphed beast.

Demonic red eyes and tentacles in a mushed ball form; Several of them, all surrounding what appeared to be the spawnpoint of the monsters. Just as she took notice in the mother of the beasts it launched an attack, straight towards her partner's unguarded back. Her teal eyes widened in panic as she broke into a sprint and pushed the aqua haired woman away before leaping in front of the attack.

"Haruka!" Her partner shouted, blue eyes wide and frightened. Her arm outstretched to her partner's limp body as that was the last image the blonde soldier saw before it all faded into the blackness.

**-O-**

"Haruka, can you hear me?" A voice called out to her.

"Haruka, please wake up." More voices. All of them voicing concern. Haruka, Haruka, Haruka, Haruka. They're worried, aren't they? Haruka forced her eyes to open, bit by bit to meet deep cerulean. "Thank the gods." Michiru breathed as she watched Haruka's eyes focus on hers.

"Michiru... What happened?" Haruka asked as she was enveloped in her lover's arms.

"I was so worried, you jumped in front of this attack and went unconscious and I couldn't check on you until the others arrived." She pulled away and brought a hand up to Haruka's cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay. We're going to bring you back so Ami and Setsuna can check up on you, okay?" Haruka never even noticed the rest of the senshi had already taken their leave once Haruka was awake.

Haruka nodded and stood up and began walking slowly side by side with Michiru; All the while transforming back into civilian clothing. Once fully transformed she stopped and froze. Michiru turned her head and gave her a questioning glance.

"Haruka? Are you alright? We need to get going. They're expecting us in the base." Haruka was turning pale and eyes were wide. "Haruka?" Michiru took a few steps towards her partner and placed the back of her hand against the taller woman's forehead before lowering it and taking a hold of Haruka's hand. The tall blonde was being awfully quiet...

"Come on, let's go." Michiru tried to pull Haruka along. But, once trying she broke from the aqua haired woman's grip, and her knees gave out. She sat and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Haruka?" Michiru was worried and knelt in front of her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Michi." Haruka's voice was high pitched, her lover's shortened name came out as a shaky squeak. Much unlike her usual husky, lowered tone. But for the life of her, for the past ten minutes she had been tried to make use of her voice and that was all she had managed to get out so far.

Haruka had her eyes squeezed shut and hands balled into tight fists, clutching the material of her pants in disbelief and horror. Michiru had placed a hand over Haruka's and stared at Haruka with determination. Haruka's hand loosened and took Michiru's into her own. "Michiru." Her call was throaty and desperate, Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand in response.

"I'm here for you. Tell me." She brought up their entwined hands to kiss the back of Haruka's. "I'm always here." Haruka swallowed and found the will to meet Michiru's eyes.

"Promise... Promise you won't freak out." She pleaded her heart beating rapidly. "Please, promise me you won't freak out." Michiru chewed at the inside of her lip and squeezed Haruka's hand once more to try and comfort her.

"I won't. I promise." It was so unlike Haruka to be scared, to be nervous. Haruka the daredevil who is a champion Formula One racer. Conqueror of motorbikes, motorcycles, anything related to speed. Haruka who is always confident in any action or choice, hardheaded and strong. The only times Michiru had ever seen Haruka nervous was when they had brought Hotaru home... When Haruka had first asked Michiru out... When she first played piano for her. Michiru's gaze flickered to her partner's hands.

This had to be important.

She heard the sudden intake of breath and locked eyes with the blonde once more. Haruka's grip on her hand tightened and stretched her legs before slowly dragging their hands downward. Michiru tilted her head in confusion. Haruka paused and held her breath, sharply looking away and before she could allow herself time to convince herself otherwise, she jerked both hands down to her crotch. The residing spot of a very new and unwelcome member laid underneath her trousers.

Michiru jumped and pulled her hand away instinctively when she brushed against something very foreign in comparison to her lover's center. Her jaw dropped and she brought her eyes up to see Haruka's frightened gaze. "Haruka... What was that?" Her eyes lowered to the slight bulge of the blonde's trousers.

"What? How, I don't understand how, how did this happen? I- you." Michiru was pacing and panicked.

"Please help me, Michiru." In seconds she was beside Haruka again. "I don't know why... I'm sorry. I'm really, really, sorry." She leaned against the aqua haired woman.

"It must have been that attack you jumped in front of and that's why you have a..." Michiru rambled and swallowed a breath of air and looked at Haruka. "This is my fault."

"No, Michiru don't blame yourself. If there's anyone to blame it's me. I should have been faster in noticing the main one and taken it out ages ago and I'm really sorry."

"Shh... Don't apologize. Let's go home and figure something out."

"But, Ami and Setsuna are expecting us."

"Haruka, the base is underneath our house I am sure I will be able to let Setsuna know you won't make it."

"No, no, Michiru please don't tell anyone. You can't tell anyone. No one can know." Michiru moved to pick Haruka up and Haruka's arms were immediately around Michiru's neck.

"Let's go home, Haruka."

**-O-**

"Are you sure? I can walk, I'm fine..." Haruka's voice was low and barely heard, her cheeks slightly flushed at the fact that Michiru was carrying her bridal style.

"I'm sure." She responded as she eyed Haruka's tightly crossed legs.

She could feel it. Dangling between her legs, heavy and uncomfortable. Unused to the feeling of something else besides her arms and legs being attached to her. Haruka shuddered and buried her face in the crook of Michiru's neck.

"Are you alright, Haruka? We're home."

"Yes." She said and tried desperately to tighten her legs even more. Just a bit longer. Michiru had opened the door and stepped inside, using her foot to shut the door behind her. Then they would be home an-

"Michiru-mama!" Haruka inwardly cursed and she could see Michiru bite the bottom of her lip as Hotaru came into view. "Setsuna-mama and Ami are waiting for," Her eyes scanned Michiru and Haruka. "Oh, no! Is something the matter Haruka-papa? Can you not walk? Should I tell Setsuna-mama?!"

"Hotaru, please tell Setsuna that I will talk with her in the morning and Ami my apologies; She won't be needed this evening. Thank you." Michiru slipped out of her shoes and began making her way to their shared bedroom.

"Okay. Feel better, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru called after them.

"Thank you, princess."

When they arrived at their bedroom, Michiru lowered Haruka so she could sit at the edge of their bed and Michiru went to shut the door. The aqua haired woman made her way back to her partner and sat down beside her.

"What now?" The blonde offered.

"Maybe... Maybe we should... Take a... Look at it?" Michiru turned to face her.

"You don't have to. If you'd rather I can do it by mys-"

"No. I am here for you and I think we should do it together." The smaller woman grabbed Haruka's hand and pulled them to their feet. Haruka hesitantly undid the button and zipper of her trousers as Michiru moved to stand in front of her.

It wasn't as if Haruka was some man hating, scared of penises little seven year old and innocent girl, and if she ever saw one she would scream. It was more the fact that it wasn't someone else's, it was physically attached to her. And when someone had gone some good long years without one and didn't expect to ever get one in the first place, it changed things.

"I haven't looked at it yet." But, hell, could she feel it.

"I know you're nervous... I am too, maybe even a little nauseous thinking about the idea... But, I'm here for you. No matter what. You jumped in front of that attack for me and if you hadn't I'd be the one in this situation and I'm sure you would do whatever you could for me like I am trying to do for you. I love you and that's never going to change." Michiru brought up her hand to cradle Haruka's chin, locking eyes. "Even if we have to get used to some things for a little while... I'm gonna stick around." Michiru pressed her lips against Haruka's for a moment.

"We're going to be able to change me back, right?"

"You were changed once, so I am sure you can be altered again."

Haruka gripped the waistband of her trousers and boxers and pulled them both downwards in one swift motion. Her newly attached member hung limp and Haruka cringed.

She sighed and tightened her grip on Michiru's hand. Wondering when either of them had made the move to entwine their fingers after Haruka had exposed herself.

"I'm going to look. Okay?" She looked to the blonde to see her give a small nod and Michiru's fingers slipped away as she knelt down to examine the newest addition to her lover's body.

"Uhm... How is it?" Haruka asked after a pregnant pause.

"It looks normal. For a man... Maybe a bit big in comparison to what I remember from class..." Haruka choked. "It's not bad, Haruka! Generally speaking. I mean, it doesn't matter for us..." Michiru looked up at Haruka who was looking away. "Haruka," she hesitated, "Will you let me touch it?"

"What?!"

"Just to check, and make sure... I'm not going to stroke you or anything. I'll be quick."

"I... Okay." She submitted and nodded to Michiru. Haruka chewed on her lower lip as Michiru's nimble fingers were on her shaft and along her length, lifting, grazing, touching. _We really should have done this somewhere else_. Haruka inwardly cursed and focused her attention elsewhere. But, as soon as it started, it was over, and Haruka let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. The ghost of Michiru's touch embedded in her mind.

Michiru rose shortly afterward and held Haruka's hand once more.

"So...?" She inquired.

"You've... Well, you're fully transformed..." Haruka nodded slowly and suddenly shivered with an aching need. But it was different from before, when Michiru was touching her. It was also more abrupt, needing to be satisfied...

"Michiru,"

"Hmm?"

"I need to pee." The smaller woman's mouth drew into a perfect circle and she coughed.

"I, uhm, would you like me to accompany you?" Haruka had began shuffling to the restroom connected to their bedroom.

"I don't think you need to. Thanks." Haruka gave Michiru a small smile before entering the room and shutting the door behind her. Haruka slowly approached the toilet, lifting the seat and frowned as she looked down at her new equipment. _This is going to take a lot of getting used to..._ Haruka sighed.

Michiru paced inside of their bedroom, bottom lip clasped between her teeth, deep in thought. Pondering possibilities, choices, and the situation itself. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed as the bathroom door opened and Haruka sat beside her.

"We're going to find a way to fix you." Michiru swore, determined. Haruka nodded beside her. "Maybe we should talk to Setsuna tomorrow, see if she can help. We'll fix this."

"Yeah... Maybe Sets will help." Haruka was hesitant and Michiru wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

"It'll be just fine." Haruka hugged Michiru tightly and shut her eyes.


End file.
